The present invention generally relates to two-phase cooling for integrated circuits (ICs), and more particularly to the formation of micro-metallic pillars for IC cooling, flow stabilization, and distribution.
A two-phase liquid cooling system could efficiently suppress junction temperatures with less power consumption using vaporization near high performance integrated circuits (ICs). Specifically, for 3D ICs, micro-channels shall be embedded inside stackable silicon dies to remove heat and obtain certain temperature profile.